The Switch Trilogy 1: The Switch
by shadowglove
Summary: Lex wakes up after a fight with Clark to find himself in Clark's body, and Clark who is in HIS body is in a coma! He discovers Clark's powers when with Chloe...when AROUSED by being with Chloe. He'll just have to continue with this little experiment...


** Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville. If I DID, then Jason wouldn't have left, Lana and Clark would never have gotten back together, Chloe and Lex would have realized that they were meant for each other, and the whole torrid love triangle would be between Lois and Clark and Oliver—NOT Lana and Clark and Lex(because Lana would be very happy with Jason).**

** So SEE? I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE!**

_ Note from the author:_

_ After finishing my chlex series I have been desperately trying to write a Lois/Clark fic, yet haven't been able to get inspiration to finish it!_

_ And I couldn't get this concept out of my head, so here it is! Hope you enjoy it, and hopefully, now that this is out of my head, I can finish my Lois/Clark oneshot!_

* * *

His head hurt. His body was on fire. And his heart felt as if it were running a marathon. What had happened? The more Lex tried to think, the more pain came to his head and he had to stop.

Opening his eyes closing, he groaned, not recognizing his voice. Was he so bad that his voice sounded so weird?

Eyes focusing, he growled when he realized that he was in a hospital. _Not again_. What had happened? He needed to think—think! What had brought him in the hospital _this_ time? And why was his room so modest? He was LEX LUTHOR, he should have the suite room, not the commoner hospital room…

He tried remembering what had happened, but all he could remember was Clark, him, and some black rock.

"_Clark_! You're awake!"

He groaned. Was Clark sharing the same room? He turned to look around, but found that he was in the room by himself, and the brash, blonde reporter, (as he liked to call her) threw herself on _him_.

"Thank God! I was so worried about you!" She whispered against his cheek, and Lex knew that his weakness and shock was what kept him from pushing her away, kept him from saying something.

Chloe Sullivan pulled away from him, wiping at the tears in her eyes, and the look there was of such adoration that Lex was quite sure that he was still in coma, or having some very messed up hallucination. Where was his wife?

As if being summoned, Lana appeared in the doorway, and the look of happiness she sent him made him feel better. "_Clark_."

He froze. _What_?

"I was so worried about you!" Lana cried, going to the other side of the bed, looking down at him, love unlike anything he'd ever seen shining forth. "When I heard about the accident you had I came to see you right away."

Lex frowned.

Chloe looked up at Lana. "Have you gone to see Lex?"

"No." Lana seemed surprised that Chloe would ask such a thing. "I came straight here when I found out."

"I went to check up on him some moments ago after making sure Clark was fine." Chloe smiled down at Lex, who'd tried speaking but found that he couldn't. Her expression darkened. "They said that Lex is in a coma." She bit down on her bottom lip. "That he mightn't come out."

_ What are they talking about? I'm right here._ Groaning, he tried to push himself off of the bed, but when he caught the sight of his reflection he fell back against the sheets in horror. That hadn't been _his_ reflection—it'd been _Clark's_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's been some weeks ago, and it'd given Lex some time to figure out what had happened. All he could remember was fighting with Clark over a black rock—he still couldn't remember why—and lightning falling from the sky and hitting the rock, sending them both flying backwards. Then he'd awoken in the hospital in Clark's body. When he'd gotten stronger he'd gone and visited Clark—himself—in the big suite room.

It'd been so odd to see himself lying there, looking paler than usual, with all of those wires in him. But that was what had taken to convince him that this was actually happening, that Clark Kent was in a coma—in his body—and that he was alive and well in Clark's, living his life.

He snarled, pacing the barn. When he'd been let out a day or two after waking up in the hospital, he'd been surprised at how nonchalantly everyone took that—as if it was usual for Clark to heal so quickly.

Lana had gone once to visit Lex—Clark—in the hospital. Even to him it looked as if she was trying to keep up appearances, but she failed miserably in that department, because she spent most of her living hours bothering him—believing that she know had a chance with her beloved Clark Kent.

He sneered. He should have known that Lana couldn't truly love him.

She'd broken his heart, and now he'd done so to her as well. He'd made Clark Kent—himself—tell her how he no longer cared for her, that he'd moved on, and that she should as well considering that she was married and all. Lex hadn't died yet.

"Clark?"

For a moment he contemplated going silent, yet the blonde always intrigued him, and he'd grown to realize that she spent more time with Clark than anywhere else, so if he didn't want to arouse her suspicion he'd better act as Clark-ish as possible.

"Up here." He called.

Bounding up the steps, smile ever ready, Chloe was red at the cheeks. "You won't believe who I got an interview with this weekend!"

"George Bush?" He offered with only half-interest.

"You tease." Her smile grew as she plopped down on the old sofa. "No. I have an exclusive with Madam H."

"Madam H?" Lex asked, raising an eyebrow, turning to look at her with more interest. "What the devil do you want with her?"

She was silent for a moment. "You frighten me sometimes Clark Kent. For a moment there I could have _sworn_ that I was talking to Lex Luthor."

He flinched. He'd have to work on his change of _character_ better.

Yet she didn't seem very suspicious, on the contrary, she was smiling brighter. "Madam H has graciously offered me an all-exclusive interview with her in exchange for publicity on her newest movie. It's not every day that Smallville, of all places, has a celebrity."

"Celebrity?" Lex snorted. "Chloe, she's a porn-star."

"I know, imagine the tips I get from her." She laughed when he blushed, very Clark-like. "Jimmy's reaction was a little different when I told him. It was more in the 'grr' department."

Ah yes. The bumbling boyfriend. Lex sneered as he sat next to Chloe, not for the first time wondering what she was doing with the oaf. She was beautiful, smart, and witty to boot. Why she wasted her time on the photographer was beyond Lex's understanding. Maybe it was real love—maybe she just wanted someone with her. Maybe she was tired of always being single.

He frowned, remembering how he'd taunted her with that when she'd come to confront him about his relationship with Lana. He'd definitely blown any chance of friendship with her then, and over who? A beautiful brunette who was still obviously in love with another and had only used him as her rebound guy? Who'd only married him because she was pregnant? Who couldn't wait to leave him now that she'd lost their child—who was throwing herself in the arms of whom she thought he was, because the doctors believed he'd never emerge from the coma?

"Clark." Yet it was the heat of Chloe's hand on his that broke Lex out of his reverie. "You know that if there's something that's bothering you, you can always talk to me, right?"

And he just _looked_ at her, as he had been doing these last couple of weeks. At first he'd been slightly wary of the blonde, yet as the days turned to weeks he'd grown to expect such honest concern and care from her, grown to expect the farewell hug. He relished the human contact—something that had been quite foreign to him until now.

Chloe's smile was slow yet sure. "You're a hard puzzle, Clark Kent." Ruffling his hair, she pushed up from the sofa and went to look out of the window. A sigh escaped glossed lips. "Do you remember when we were in high school? I hardly do." She turned to look at him, the sun backlighting her figure, causing a halo around her hair. "But I remember believing that life couldn't get any more complicated then it was then."

He waited for her to continue, yet when it looked as if she wouldn't, he spoke. "Do you feel different now?"

"Of course, Clark." She growled, the first time he'd ever seen her angry at Clark Kent. "Sometimes I just wish that everything would go back to being the way it used to be!" Her fire only grew as she turned her back on him once more, pounding her fist on the wall. "Things were _nicer_ back then. Pete was still with us. You're father was alive. Lionel _Luthor_ hadn't slithered this way as yet. And Lex…" She paused and then shook her head, letting that sentence die out.

But Lex didn't, he was curious as to what she would have said about him. "Go on."

"No, it doesn't matter."

"Go on." He repeated.

She growled once more, yet kept her back to him. "Lex, well, he was still your friend. I liked him back then, you know? We didn't have much time together, but when we were together I really admired him, had great expectations for him. I know you don't like him anymore Clark, but sometimes I wonder if the Lex I know is still in that person he is now."

"The Lex _you_ know?"

"Yes, _my_ Lex." She turned on him, eyes serious. "He was there for me when you weren't. If it wasn't for _him_ Lionel would have killed me. Lex took care of him, he protected me, and I'm _never_ going to stop thanking him for that—despite what he's turned into." She sighed, eyes saddening. "We spent some time together during that period. He sucks at dominoes." She laughed, yet it lacked a genuine sound. "He was nice with me, made me feel protected, as if nothing could hurt me while he was there looking over me. It was nice."

The barn seemed so silent to Lex. He couldn't believe that the woman who bucked her head with his more than once actually felt that way towards him.

"And now he might never wake up again, you know?" With a sigh, Chloe went towards the sofa and sat, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Lex tensed as he felt her breathing against his neck.

"I went to see him again today."

He jerked to look at her in surprise.

"I knew that would be your reaction." Her voice was tired and humorless. "I mean, _Lana_ doesn't go visit him and I do. What sense is in that, huh?"

"None." Which was what made it so curious. He turned his head to her, ending up smelling her hair in the process. It was a nice flowery scent. He was used to smelling fruits, Lana only used shampoos and conditioners with fruit smells.

Oblivious to his smelling her hair, Chloe sighed, leaning more into him. "Clark, sometimes I wish I could just turn back time and change things so that they didn't turn out the way things have." She paused. "Do you think my meteor-ability is that?"

He sensed the tremor that shook her voice, and for the first time he felt a tinge of regret for having had her kidnapped because of said abilities. Also, he was quite surprised that she didn't know _what_ her abilities were.

"Clark?" She whispered.

And he nearly missed it, nearly forgot that she believed she was talking to Clark Kent. "Hmm?"

"I should be going, Jimmy and I have a hot date tonight."

And not for the first time, Lex felt anger at the mention of her boyfriend. It wasn't uncommon for her to leave him to go and spend time with _Jimmy_, and usually, just after she left, Lana would appear as if she'd been waiting for the blonde to leave. He didn't want to see Lana, see how desperately she was in love with Clark. He wanted Chloe to stay, he _needed_ her to.

That was probably why his hand reached out and grabbed hers as she began to leave.

Surprise crossed Chloe's eyes, and a blush tinted her skin as she turned to look at him. "Is something wrong?"

There _had_ to be _something_ wrong with him! He let go of her hand and stood as well, clearing his throat, suddenly uncomfortable.

The silence dragged on between them before Chloe cleared her throat. "I don't know _what_ to make of this new you, Clark." She whispered, tilting her head to the side. "In a sense I miss the old you, but, I like this side of you too."

"What side?" Lex asked, quite confused. This was just _him_.

"The silent type." She suddenly laughed. "Don't get me wrong, you've been the silent brooding type for a _long_ time now, you have that down to an art. But this is different. You seem more mature, more—dare I say? _Worldly_. I don't know."

Lex was about to answer when he heard Lana calling Clark's name from outside the barn. He _really_ didn't want to see her, didn't want her to come and Chloe to go. "Forgive me." He told Chloe as the sound of Lana's footsteps were audible.

"For what?" Chloe asked, and yelped in surprise when Lex's arm went around her and pulled her flush against his body before his mouth descended on hers with a fury.

It'd meant to be a way to discourage Lana, a means to get her to leave him alone—it _hadn't_ meant to boil his blood, or cause him to harden as Chloe whimpered beneath him. Her hands were against his chest, and he didn't know if she was trying to push him away or not—he was lost in the feeling, quite heady.

Lex groaned, taking the kiss deeper, hands trailing harshly down her back. He'd never felt like this before. Not with Victoria, Helen or even Lana. It was frustratingly delicious, and Lex forgot that he was supposed to be Clark Kent—forgot that Clark wouldn't have his hands on his best friend's butt, pushing her against his hard-on.

As an addict who couldn't get enough of his drug, Lex pulled her up against him so that her feet were dangling in the air. It surprised him how _strong_ Clark was. Chloe felt weightless in his arms, and not in the romantic way, but _literally_, as if he was holding a rag-doll.

The shock caused him to pull away from the kiss and lower her quickly.

Chloe gulped and backed away quickly, face pale, except for the red patches of heat in her cheeks. "What—_why_—what has gotten _into_ you Clark?" She stammered, still backing away. The blonde sudden froze, eyes widening. "Are you on Red K?"

Red K? What was that? Had Clark been using _drugs_? _Had_ he done something similar to Chloe while under the effects of this _Red K_?

For some preposterous reason, Lex felt vicious anger rise in his throat. He didn't know if it was Clark's normally protective nature or what, but he didn't like the thought of someone else touching Chloe like he had.

He didn't even care that Chloe hadn't sensed Lana's presence, hadn't seen her there with her eyes and mouth wide open before she rushed away, tears in her eyes. Lex didn't care that his purpose was completed and he should explain the situation to Chloe as Clark would have. Clark would have apologized over and over again and promise never to let that happen again.

There was just one problem.

He wasn't Clark.

And Chloe wasn't offended by his advances, if the heaving of her breasts had anything to say, as had the way she'd responded him, she'd enjoyed it very much.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, so I'm going to Jimmy before you do something you regret." Turning, Chloe hurried down the steps and out of the barn, leaving Lex there watching her.

Maybe it was being in Clark's body that was getting to him, maybe, but Lex was offended that she hadn't even given him his hug. Then his offense dissolved into surprise. Had he rattled her enough to cause her embarrassment?

_ I'm going to Jimmy_.

Oh no she wasn't.

Lex turned to hurry down the stairs, when he suddenly found himself at the entrance of the barn. He stopped, looking back in confusion, horror, and surprise. How had he _done_ that?

Turning slowly, he tried running up once more, and in the blink of an eye he'd reached up to the loft.

Lex collapsed onto the sofa, vaguely hearing Chloe's beetle start and heard her drive away.

First he'd picked up Chloe as if she weighed a little more than paper, and now he'd somehow managed to move quicker than a speeding bullet. How…and why hadn't he experienced these things in the previous weeks? Was it—was the encounter with _Chloe_ what had set it off?

Lex had studied enough to know that under arousal the body reacted differently.

Getting up from the sofa, he walked slowly down the stairs to the entrance of the barn and waited there for a second, looking around to make sure that no one was watching. Then, with decision, he took in a deep breath and started a slow jog around the barn that grew faster with every five steps, it would seem that in seconds the barn twirled around him like a carnival ride, except he wasn't dizzy.

Instead of slowing down, Lex went faster, until the barn was nothing but a faint red blur.

"_Clark_!"

Halting on his heels, Lex skidded slightly until he came to a complete stop. He knew that Martha had been the one to speak, but the amount of flying dust was blinding, so he couldn't see her. "Yes M—uh, _mother_?" He called in the general direction of where he'd heard her voice.

"What are you _doing_?" Martha coughed as she hurried through the dust towards him.

_ I have NO idea._

"Someone can see you!" Grabbing onto his arm, Martha led him to the house and closed the door behind them, turning to him, eyes serious. "What has gotten _into you_ Clark Kent?" She asked. "You _know_ better than anyone that it's dangerous to use your powers out in the open like that!"

Powers.

Lex couldn't keep the maniacal smile off of his face, not caring that Martha watched him uneasily. Powers. He'd known all along that there was something different about Clark Kent, and now he finally had his proof. Clark. Kent. Had. Powers.

"Maybe Chloe is right." Martha said mostly to herself as she raised her hand to touch his forehead. "Maybe the episode with the kryptonite _did_ affect him."

_ Kryptonite_? What was that?

But Lex knew better than ask, so he just opted to give Martha a sheepish smile like Clark would, before announcing that he'd be in his room.

In said room, Lex laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling.

_ Powers_.

Had she meant the super speed and obvious super strength (something he'd tested earlier by lifting up the desk with one hand), or did Clark Kent have _other_ amazing abilities?

And Chloe knew. She _knew_.

A smirk grew on his face…looking oddly since his face was currently Clark Kent's…and Clark Kent wasn't known for smirks.

He'd just have to visit Chloe and see if she aroused any other powers out of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe's mind was elsewhere throughout the whole date, yet thankfully Jimmy was so immersed in his story he didn't notice. She couldn't help remembering Clark's hands running roughly against the back of her shirt, keeping her pinned against his ridiculously sexy body. His hard-on pressed against her stomach, his lips on hers, his hands running down her back to cup her butt, lifting her against him so that his penis pushed against the silk of her skirt…only a thin barrier which he could easily rip off and…

"And you see, _that_ is how I got the picture that got me promoted." Jimmy finished with a smile, downing the last of his champagne. "Wasn't it exciting?"

"_Very_." Yet she wasn't talking about his story.

"That's what I like about you Chlo." Jimmy smiled obliviously, reaching over the table to clasp her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're such a great listener."

She returned his smile, feeling guilty. "Jimmy, I'm so proud that you got promoted. Soon I'll be able to say that my boyfriend is the best of the Daily Planet staff, soon to be top photographer,—" she movement she looked up at who was storming towards their table, and her mouth went dry, "_Clark Kent_?"

"_What?_" Jimmy, who'd been preening at her praise, nearly _squealed_ at that until he felt a presence behind him and sighed in relief when he realized that Clark was there, which explained Chloe's last comment. "Hey CK, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to Chloe." Once again Clark wasn't acting like himself, wasn't using the words he'd usually use. "I heard from Lois and it's a matter of life of death that I speak to Chloe."

"You heard from Lois?" She stood, gulping silently as his eyes gazed upon her slowly, taking in the tight black dress with the plunging neckline.

Jimmy stood as well. "Go on Chlo." He said gentlemanly as always. "I know that you've been worried about Lois ever since she went looking for Lucy again. I understand."

"Thank you Jim." She turned to Jimmy and smiled, wondering if what she'd just heard from Clark was a _growl_. "Let's go." She allowed Clark to escort her out of the fancy restaurant Jimmy had taken her to.

When she realized that the Kent truck was no where in sight, she frowned and looked up at Clark, about to ask him, yet the words died in her throat when she saw him looking down at her chest again. Those baby blue eyes darkened as they met hers, and she only barely managed to duck in time to miss the red lasers that flashed out from his eyes.

"Clark!" She exclaimed, standing once again, looking behind her at the cement they'd scorched. "You have to be careful with your heat vision! What's wrong with—" yet once more, as she turned to him, she blushed scarlet as she saw him looking at her as if…as if he was seeing through her dress! "_Clark_!" Screeching, she covered her breasts with her hands. "If you're using your X-Ray vision I swear I will _kill_ you!"

There was a little maniacal expression in those eyes as they met hers. "You look delicious."

What was going _on_? Chloe backed up once more. "Clark? Are you _sure_ you haven't got Red K in your system?" She frowned to herself. "No, otherwise he'd be talking as if he were Kal."

She missed the confused look that passed over Clark's face.

"So, what did Lois have to say?" Chloe asked as Clark walked into a dark alley. She shivered as she followed, hoping that it wasn't _so_ horrible that Clark had to take her to a secluded place to be able to tell her. "_Clark?_" Yet she yelped when he turned and pushed her against the alley wall, pinning her in place with his body.

She opened her mouth to say _something_, _anything_, when his mouth met hers and he took advantage of the situation, tongue darting into her mouth. She protested, pushed against him, yet he continued to plunder her mouth, continued to grow larger than she thought _possible_ against her stomach.

Against her explicit orders, against her better judgment, the pleasure he invoked in her, the fantasy made real, got to her as she allowed him to touch her without protest. The only sound she made when he grabbed the vee of her dress and tore it open—tore the dress off of her, was a whimper of womanly thrill.

"I lied." He whispered silkily against her ear as he nibbled it. "I never heard from Lois. I just needed to get you out of there before I killed him for looking at you like that."

In the foggy haze that'd once been a very sharp mind, Chloe didn't catch the whole of that, especially when his lips traveled down her throat to her collarbone, which he sucked on. Her heart throbbed painfully in her chest, and her body cried in frustration at having him so close to her core, yet separated by the thin silken panties she'd chosen to wear under the dress that night.

With one hand he kept her suspended in the air against the wall, and with the other her tore off the thin material and she heard the sound of a zipper, felt the head of his penis pressed up against her moist opening.

It was only the sound of Jimmy's voice that brought her out of her trance. He was somewhere by the side of the building, talking into his cellular, laughing, obviously having no idea that just around the building, in the dark alley, his girlfriend was pinned against the wall with her best friend's cock pushing into her slowly, said best friend groaning in her ear as he eased himself into her.

"_Clark_…" She whispered in his ear, hands on his chest once more, trying to push him away. "We can't _do_ this."

A flash of something like anger flashed in those eyes before he pushed himself in her completely, filling her in a way Jimmy had never been able to in his best performances.

A hiss of pleasure escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and threw her head back.

She'd always dreamed of having Clark within her, yet she'd never thought, not in her darkest fantasies, that Clark would nearly _rape _her in a dark alley. She'd always imagined rose petals, a soft bed, and words and reassurances of eternal love. And while she should be appalled at how different it was, this new Clark aroused her more than the one she'd known all her life.

Biting down on her bottom lip to mute her moan as he began ramming up into her, causing her back to rub against the wall with each thrust, Chloe hooked her legs around his waist, facilitating his entrance, meeting his thrusts with those of her own.

She felt dirty, cheap, and slightly offended at the way Clark acted as if her body was his to do with as he pleased—yet it aroused her too much protest. Throwing her arms around his neck, bringing them even closer, Chloe enjoyed the heat rising from his body into hers, feeling his heart thudding viciously against his chest, hearing the nearly inaudible groans escaping him as they brought each other closer and closer to the brink.

With a couple of extra violent thrusts, he exploded within her. Clark Kent was coming in her. Just the realization shattered her, and she bit into his shoulder to quiet her cry of pleasure as she spasmed around him.

They heaved, bodies slick and sticky. Clark leaned against her, pressing her back against the alley's wall once more, panting in her ear. She was still too lazy from her orgasm to realize that what had happened was _wrong_, so she just held onto his neck, planting little kisses downwards.

He growled, and she felt him beginning to grow hard inside her once again. The fact that she could arouse him again so quickly after what had happened caused her to smile smugly against his neck.

When Clark pushed away from the wall, Chloe believed it was to let her down.

"Hold on tight." He whispered.

She nodded, and suddenly felt a harsh wind against her back. Hiding her face in the curve of his neck, she shivered at the cold breeze, yet in seconds it'd stopped, and when she looked up, she was in the Kent barn, being lowered onto the sofa.

"I'll be back in a moment." He didn't have to tell her not to leave, the command was audible in his voice, yet another thing that surprised her as he rushed downstairs in a blink of an eye.

Sitting up, groaning at how sore her womanhood was, Chloe frowned. Clark Kent giving _her_ _orders_? What had _happened_ to him during the fight with Lex Luthor over the Black K? Had he somehow gotten some of Lex's traits? Her frown grew. Ever since then Clark had been acting a _lot_ like Lex Luthor.

Yet she didn't have time to continue wondering this, as Clark returned in the blink of an eye, with blankets in his arms…blankets he threw on the ground. His blue eyes, usually so pure and innocent, were darkened with devilish desire, and when he pulled her down onto the blanket with him, and lowered himself on her, Chloe's mind hazed once more and she promised herself that _tomorrow_ she'd go about trying to figure out _what_ had Clark Kent acting so weird.

As his large cock entered her once more, Chloe's reason flew out of the barn's window, and she gave herself to him again and again. Later she fell asleep from utter exhaustion with her head on his chest and his arm possessively around her waist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana had been over that morning, and had come upon both Chloe and him asleep, naked, half covered by the blankets. Lex had been able to hear her limousine as it made its way up the road, to when she came into the barn, heard her cry of horror when she saw them, and could even hear her tears. He'd pretended to be able.

It would seem that he had super hearing as well.

Lex knew that he should have protected Chloe by keeping Lana from seeing them, but he'd wanted to hurt Lana, and plus, he didn't see what was wrong with him being with Chloe. He wasn't married. Lex Luthor was, and to the whole world, Lex Luthor was still in a coma and no one knew if he'd ever come out of it.

_ But Chloe has a boyfriend_.

Not for long.

He needed Chloe to understand his powers better, and after last night he only had to look at her, smell her, to get hard. It'd be torturous to be with her an not be able to take her, as he had this morning. He'd woken her up early morning and they had sex again and again until she'd fainted from exhaustion, leaving him quite smugly pleased.

The only thing that had marred the whole thing had been her murmuring "_Clark, Clark_" over and over again, yet he could overlook that considering the circumstances. Still, he'd have preferred a "_Lex, Lex_"…who knew what the future brought…?

He groaned as Chloe whimpered in her sleep and unconsciously moved her hand lower down his chest. Dammit. How did this woman get him so aroused so quickly and innocently?

Oh well, he'd have to wake her up and punish her, wouldn't he? Then, after he'd finally cum inside of her again, he'd let her know that she'd have to finish things with Jimmy. He wasn't into sharing. He _wouldn't_ share her.

With those thoughts, he softly pulled her on top of him, surprised at how _right_ it seemed to have her there with here hair sticking up on end, and her eyes closed in some dreamy sleep.

He suddenly understood how Clark could give up Lana Lang, the love of his life, but couldn't part with the brash blonde reporter.

**

* * *

**

**Well, I got that out of my system. But the problem is that I got ideas as to where to lead this! Argh!**

**Let me know whether you think this should stay like this or whether I should start another Chlex series with this as the first episode…episode…laughs…**


End file.
